Digital subscriber line (DSL) technologies can provide a large bandwidth for digital communications over existing subscriber lines. When transmitting data over the subscriber lines, crosstalk interference can occur between the transmitted signals over adjacent twisted-pair phone lines, for example in a same or nearby bundle of lines. Crosstalk, including near-end crosstalk (NEXT) and far-end crosstalk (FEXT), may limit the performance of various DSL systems such as those defined by standards including asymmetric DSL 2 (ADSL2), very high speed DSL 2 (VDSL2), and G.fast (future standard). In use, crosstalk can be reduced or canceled by joint processing of signals in multiple subscriber lines. Depending on whether the signals are in a downstream or upstream direction, a crosstalk precoder or canceller may be used on an operator's end of a DSL system, such as a digital subscriber line access multiplexer (DSLAM). For example, crosstalk precoding is a technique in which downstream signals are pre-distorted prior to transmission through a binder. A pre-distortion filter or ‘precoding matrix’ is used to pre-distort the signals, and thus cancel FEXT that occurs between subscriber lines in the binder. The signals may then arrive at receivers located at different customer sites with less or no FEXT.